Pensamientos de Sueños Rotos Versión Sakura
by Elaine Haruno de Uchiha
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando tus sueños e ilusiones se vienen abajo?, Una gran pregunta en manos de una joven, que se sentía destrozada, como si su alma fuera se rompiera, sangrara y perdiera el rumbo de sí


**PENSAMIENTO DE SUEÑOS ROTOS (VERSIÓN SAKURA)**

**Sakura POV'S**

¿Qué pasa cuando tus sueños e ilusiones se vienen abajo?, Una gran pregunta en manos de una joven, que se sentía destrozada, como si su alma fuera se rompiera, sangrara y perdiera el rumbo de sí.

Ella pensaba que vivía en un mundo color de rosa, le era tan fácil pensarlo, cuando se sentía tan llena de vida o era lo que recordaba, estaba acompañada de gente que le apreciaba y a pesar de sentirse insegura de ella, podía superar cualquier reto

Siempre lo intentaba porque había impulso que la llevaba a lograr un paso más, de intentar superar sus retos, no siempre lo había hecho, había personas que lo hacían por ella, eso le llenaba de temor de perderlos o de sentirse incapaz e inútil enfrente de los demás

Todo esto pasaba como un rayo de momentos de logros y de intentos, también de momentos importantes de su vida que no había podido superar, donde siempre la llegaban a rescatar y lograban triunfar donde ella había fracasado, en esos momentos se sentía aún peor consigo misma y más por pensar aquello

Pero para ella en esos momentos no eran nada cuando había perdido no hace tanto tiempo a la persona más importante para ella, eso le hacía sentir tan mal, y sobre todo porque no puedo evitarlo, gracias esa persona que acababa de perder, había intentado ser mejor y no ser solo una molestia como alguna vez le llego a decir

Molestia es una palabra muy dura para una niña que había intentado siempre causar una buena impresión, pero cada vez que lo intentaba algo no salía bien y tenía la necesidad de culpar a alguien, no era su mejor idea, pero eso le mantenía más cerca de su sueño

Ahora con sus sueños rotos, sentía como su vida moría en cada instante, no quería continuar en esos instantes, además de eso podía ver como las personas a su alrededor sentían pena por ella, eso era demasiado, así que corrió lo más rápido que sus pies la podían llevar, además tenía la promesa de un gran amigo, no, eso fue demasiado, correr era lo único que hacía, mientras sus lagrimas la acompañaban a cada paso

Llego al lugar donde se había sentido más feliz, donde había creado y en parte vivido un cuento de hadas, no uno común pero que parecía tener un final feliz o era lo que su mente le decía y su corazón le afirmaba.

Un cuento de hadas al lado de un príncipe al que tanto amaba y un amigo, que aunque fastidioso podía contar con él y un maestro que era considerado como su padre y la fuente de unión de todo el equipo

Ahora aquel cuento pensaba ella, era una tragedia; sus sueños, pesadillas y sus ilusiones fueron asesinadas por un momento de egoísmo por la persona que tanto amaba, a pesar de ello, se sentía culpable por no poder ayudarlo y seguir siendo un fracaso, tampoco lo culpaba a él, tenía sus motivos, los conocía

Esa vorágine que pasaba por su mente, la encerraba más en una soledad, que le hacía entender la mente de cada uno de sus compañeros de equipo, ahora podía entender en qué mundo oscuro y lleno de soledad vivían, cada instante la hacía estar más envuelta en ello

Después de varias horas de solo torturarse de pensamiento y de palabras tiradas al aire, llenas de culpa, derrota, dolor, enojo y tantos sentimientos de esa índole, fue interrumpida por la peculiar llegada de una persona Sakura ¿qué haces tan tarde aquí? esa voz estaba llena de ternura a la vez de preocupación.

Ella solo pudo limpiarse sus lagrimas Lo lamento Kakashi-sensei, solo vine a pensar un poco le dijo de tal modo que solo era un cuerpo sin alma, Entiendo que te sientas triste, pero no puedes quedarte aquí, esperando que algo pase, ella le comenzó a mirar fijamente, no había podido hacerlo antes Lo sé Kakashi-sensei, solo que no sé ¿cómo seguir adelante?

Una pregunta complicada, sé que es difícil responderla, pero sé lo que es perder un compañero y temer perder otro ¿otro? No fue una de sus dudas, pero ahora se replanteaba la idea, le llenaba de temor, perder a ambos, quería responder pero no podía … es difícil superarla, más cuando se lo que sentías por Sasuke, ya verás que todo saldrá bien le dijo con una mirada que parecía dar confianza

¿Y si no Kakashi-sensei? era su mayor duda y por la que tal vez, gran parte de su sufrir era por ello, Solo hay una cosa, si se fracasa, tenemos que volver a intentarlo hasta lograrlo, como siempre lo ha hecho Naruto que fácil sonaba, pensaba aquella joven que tenía ojos tristes También hay que tratar de mejorar, porque solo así, no podremos lograrlo y solo con eso desapareció, no sin antes abrazar y sonreírle

Tenía razón, bueno era la realidad, pero con sueños rotos es difícil pensar en seguir, solo en esos momentos pudo hacerse una promesa, que solo daría un respiro y caminaría siempre hacía adelante y nunca mirando lo que se quedo atrás y lo que no iba a volver y solo pensaría en la realidad y dejaría los sueños para los que aún tienen esperanzas vanas y sueños libres.

FIN


End file.
